


Kiss it Better 'Til it Bleeds

by Sena



Series: Kiss it Better [1]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Non-Negotiated Kink, Rough Body Play, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sena/pseuds/Sena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey's not a violent guy, but Frank makes him want to punch a fucking wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss it Better 'Til it Bleeds

Mikey is not a violent guy, like, at all. He's never been in a single fight. He's never even shoved anybody on the playground. He never even fought with Gerard the way Ray fought with his brothers or Otter fought with his. He's never even _wanted_ to be violent, not really, not counting the times he imagined himself kicking some douchebag's ass for, like, the honor of the downtrodden.

But Frank makes Mikey want to punch a fucking wall. He makes this unfamiliar shade of anger coil through him, tensing his muscles and quickening his breath and filling him with the desire to make Frank hurt, to suffer, to feel all the disturbing fucking rage and frustration that Mikey feels.

It's the creepiest thing Mikey's ever felt in his entire life, so he's glad it's not all the time. Most of the time, Frank's fine. Most of the time Frank's hilarious and hyper and his aggression is turned outwards towards other people, towards anyone who wants to pick a fight with him or any of his friends.

He's seen Frank fight before, has seen him shove people around in the pit at shows, has seen him at parties using his fists to finish the fight that some douchebag started. And Mikey's not a violent guy, but he gets it. It makes sense when somebody shoves Gerard and calls him a faggot and Frank's right fucking there, fists flying and teeth bared. Most times, Mikey's glad for it because he doesn't like some agro fucktard calling his brother a faggot any more than Frank does, but Mikey can't fight with anything but words. He's glad he's got somebody like Frank who's willing and able to throw down in their defense.

Sometimes, though, Frank's an infuriating fucking asshole. Sometimes he shoves Ray or Otter when he's pissed off, which is annoying but Ray and Otter both just shove him back. Rooming with him can be a nightmare; sometimes he finds a weakness and just starts picking at it, just keeps pestering and badgering and working at it nonstop for no fucking reason that Mikey can understand.

He's up in Mikey's face about his goddamn hair of all things, and Mikey doesn't even know how it turned into a fight. It started off with Frank teasing him about looking like Danny Zuko and now, apparently, Mikey's hair means he's a poser and when Frank says it, it's dripping with so much venom and disdain that it makes Mikey's stomach curl just to hear it.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Mikey demands. Like Frank has any room to talk about hair. Like Frank didn't have nasty fucking weed-scented dreads until a couple of months before.

"Maybe I'm just sick of looking at your face," Frank snarls. "Maybe I'm just sick of dealing with what a goddamn wannabe you are, so fucking desperate for people to like you, you couldn't stand it if somebody thought you weren't cool."

Mikey shoves Frank harder than he means to. He shoves Frank hard enough that it actually makes a sound when his head slams into the wall behind him. Mikey's mouth is open and he's about to fucking apologize, shit, he hadn't meant to--

Frank's eyelids flutter shut and he takes in a deep, shaky, breath, and the reaction is unmistakable even before he pushes his hips forward, away from the wall, shoulders still pressed against it as he looks up at Mikey through his eyelashes and licks his bottom lip.

Mikey says, "What?"

Frank closes his eyes and whimpers softly.

Mikey should think that he just gave Frank some sort of brain injury. He should offer to take him to the hospital or just call 911 if Frank doesn't feel safe around him. Instead he stalks forward and grips Frank's hair in one hand, yanks his head back and says, "Fucking _what_?"

Frank's breath is coming fast and he looks up at Mikey with dark, needy eyes. They're defiant, too, and he says, "Fuck you, Mikeyway. Fucking scene wannabe, you and your fucking worthless sack of shit br--"

Mikey gives Frank's hair another tug, enough to make him cry out, then moan softly. He doesn't try to fight Mikey's hold on him. "You twisted little fuck," he whispers. "You do it on purpose. You fucking provoke me on purpose because you want me to break and shove you around. You're getting off on this."

Frank says, "Yeah," and he looks right into Mikey's eyes as he says it. He looks drugged, though Mikey knows he's not. He says, "Tell me. Tell me how twisted I am."

The desperate need in Frank's voice goes straight to Mikey's cock. He laughs nervously and lets go of Frank's hair. He rubs his hand on his jeans and he doesn't know how to even begin dealing with this.

"Say it," Frank whimpers, and his hips are rolling and his cock is pressed hard against the inside of his jeans. "Fucking tell me, you asshole."

Mikey thinks, _Such a dirty little slut, Frankie._ He steps back and shakes his head. "I'm not going to play your fucked up sex game, Frank, Jesus."

Frank surges forward and barrels right into Mikey's chest, sending them both sprawling onto the carpet. Frank's trying to get him into a headlock, but he doesn't struggle when Mikey twists one of his arms behind his back and presses Frank's face into the carpet.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Mikey demands, one hand on the back of Frank's neck and the other one holding his right arm just below the elbow, pressing it hard against Frank's spine.

Frank growls out, "Tell me, motherfucker," but it sounds like a plea.

"This is so fucked up."

Frank moans softly and he's rocking his hips, grinding his dick against the floor.

Mikey says, "Jesus." He should stop. He should just let go, just get up, but he's so turned on and he likes holding Frank down, loves the way Frank's straining against him but not actually trying to get away. "Does anybody else know about this? Everybody knows what a fucking prick you can be sometimes, but do they know why? Do they have a clue what kind of sick fuck you are?"

Frank's grinding his hips steadily against the floor and he pants, "I'm so fucking dirty, Mikes."

Mikey shoves Frank harder against the floor, uses the whole weight of his body to pin him down. "This is how you get your kicks? You just fucking push and push in the sick hope that somebody will call you on your bullshit? You fucking want me to do this to you?"

Frank whispers, "Make it hurt."

"Fuck you. I'm not doing a goddamn thing to get you off. Though, Jesus, look at you. Look at you grinding your dick against the floor like a slut. That what you are, Frank? You a dirty slut?"

Frank moans low and broken. His hips grind hard into the floor and then he freezes, starts to shudder, gasps and whines as he comes.

Mikey's still holding Frank down with one hand, the other hand tugging desperately at his fly. He shoves his hand down his pants and only has to rock against his palm a few times before he's coming, too. Then he sits back on his heels and looks at Frank slumped on the floor in the living room of their apartment and everything starts a slow, inevitable slide into focus. He says, "Oh, my God."

Frank's still breathing hard. He pushes himself up onto his elbows and lets his head hang down as he breathes.

"So," Mikey whispers. "So that's a thing that just happened."

Frank pushes himself up until he's sitting and he wraps his arms around his knees and doesn't look up at Mikey.

Mikey says, "I don't even. What?" He's trying to process how this is apparently a thing he's into in real life even though he'd always assumed it was just one of the kinkier things in his spank bank.

Frank says, "Fuck you," and climbs to his feet, grabbing his keys and heading for the door.

"Frank," Mikey says softly. He doesn't expect Frank to stop but he does, bouncing his keys in his palm and looking everywhere but where Mikey is. "Is that really?" Mikey starts. "Were you really shoving me around just because you wanted me to shove back?"

Frank shifts from foot to foot and takes a deep breath. He doesn't say anything for a long time, then he says, "Kind of."

"What does that even mean?"

Frank says, "I can't do this."

Mikey says, "Wait," but Frank's turning and out the door, which slams behind him before Mikey even manages to get to his feet. Mikey stands there for a long time in the silence of their apartment before he finally turns and heads to the sink to wash away the jizz drying on his hands.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [First Drafts and Unfinished Snippets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/567678) by [Sena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sena/pseuds/Sena)




End file.
